<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Das Kuckuckskind by GrayCraneo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223666">Das Kuckuckskind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCraneo/pseuds/GrayCraneo'>GrayCraneo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K11 - Kommissare im Einsatz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCraneo/pseuds/GrayCraneo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Als junge Mutter hat Emily mit vielen Dingen zu kämpfen, doch als ihr Leben und das ihres Kindes in Gefahr gerät, braucht sie Hilfe.<br/>Windeln wechseln und Leben retten.<br/>Wer könnte da besser helfen als das K11?</p><p> </p><p>Mein zweiter Oneshot auf Basis der Idee von Vilu - ein klein wenig schnulzig ist sie diesmal. Aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Ritter / OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Das Kuckuckskind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uwääääh!"<br/>Ein lang gezogener Klagelaut riss Emily Hartig aus ihrem Halbschlaf. Müde drehte sich die junge Frau zu ihrem Kind, Jonathan, um und nahm ihn aus dem Kinderbett, das direkt neben ihrem Bett stand. Das Baby schrie immer noch und erst als Emily begann ihn zu stillen, verebbte der Lärm und die junge Mutter erlaubte sich leise zu gähnen. Heute Nacht war sie bereits zum vierten Mal wach und es war gerade erst zwei Uhr nachts. Einmal mehr wünschte sie sich, dass Jonathan durchschlafen würde, so wie sie es von einigen Müttern immer wieder hörte. Doch Jonathan war ein aktives Baby, konnte nicht mehr als zwei bis drei Stunden am Stück schlafen und trieb seine Mutter damit an die Grenzen ihrer Belastbarkeit.</p><p>Nicht einmal ihre abgebrochene Ausbildung als Polizeikadett hatte ihr so viel abverlangt. Emily war froh, dass sie aus- und weggezogen war, nachdem sie sich von ihrem gewalttätigen Freund getrennt hatte. Sie war geschlagen worden aber hatte jeden blauen Fleck, den sie von Bernd bekommen hatte, irgendwie als Ausrutscher rechtfertigen können. Erst als sie von Jonathan erfuhr, hatte Emily endlich die Kraft diesen Ring aus Lügen zu zerbrechen.</p><p>Sie hatte ihren Freund nie betrügen wollen aber als sie eines Abends einmal mit ihrer einen guten Freundin in eine Bar gegangen war, - ihr sonst so aggressiver Freund war auf einer Geschäftsreise gewesen und hatte sie nicht kontrollieren können - da hatte sie ihn kennengelernt. Braune, mittellange seidige Haare, kantige Gesichtszüge und blaue Augen, die einem das Gefühl gaben, in einen tiefen See zu blicken. Die beiden hatten sich gut unterhalten und als Emilys Freundin sich schon lange verabschiedet hatte, saßen die beiden immer noch im Eck der Bar und unterhielten sich. Eines führte zum anderen und letztendlich verabredeten sich die beiden häufiger. Emily hatte es nie übers Herz gebracht, Robert zu erzählen, dass sie in einer Beziehung war, da sie befürchtete, dass sein Ehrgefühl ihn dazu bringen würde die Beziehung zu beenden. Und wie sehr hatte Emily diese Beziehung gebraucht!<br/>Das erste Mal seit Monaten hatte sie sich gut gefühlt, wertgeschätzt, akzeptiert und sie war glücklich gewesen. Und irgendwann hatten die beiden miteinander geschlafen.<br/>Doch etwas später hatte Bernd herausgefunden, dass sie sich mit Robert traf und die Hölle war explodiert. Bernd war ausgerastet und Emily hatte die nächsten Tage nicht mehr vor die Tür gehen können vor lauter Schmerzen und einige Tage später war Emily zum Arzt gegangen. Sie sei die Treppe herunter gefallen, hatte sie von der Leber weg gelogen, als sie gefragt wurde. Robert selbst war sie auf weitere Fragen ausgewichen und die Treffen mit ihm waren weniger geworden. Bis er sie eines Tages beim Einkaufen abgepasst und versucht hatte sie festzuhalten, woraufhin sie einen lauten Schrei losgelassen hatte, da er eine ihrer Wunden erwischt hatte. Fassungslos hatte Robert von ihr abgelassen und sie gefragt, was los sei. Doch Emily hatte ihm wieder nicht die Wahrheit sagen können und ihn stattdessen angeschrien. Und so hatte Robert aufgegeben und ihr nur noch traurig alles Gute gewünscht, bevor er aus dem Laden geschlichen war. Seitdem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und ihr Leben hatte wieder einen eintönigen Klang angenommen.</p><p>Eine Woche später war sie bei einer Routineuntersuchung beim Frauenarzt gewesen, der dann ihre Schwangerschaft feststellt hatte. Und damit hatte sich Emilys Sichtweise schlagartig geändert. In ihr wuchs ein Kind heran und damit konnte sie sich nicht länger Bernds Launen aussetzen. Und von einem Tag auf den nächsten hatte sie ihre Sachen gepackt, ihre Nummer geändert und war ausgezogen. Nett wie sie war, hatte sie Bernd einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem sie ihm mitteilte, dass er gewalttätig sei, sie dies nicht mehr hinnehmen würde und sie sich von ihm trennte.</p><p>Seitdem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und nichts mehr gehört. Dafür hatte sie dann Jonathan bekommen und war in ihrer kleinen zwei Zimmer Wohnung mehr als glücklich. Natürlich wünschte sie sich immer mal wieder helfende Hände mit ihrem Kind, wenn er mal wieder stundenlang schrie, ohne sich beruhigen zu lassen oder die ganze Nacht wach war. Aber man konnte nicht alles haben im Leben. Und mit diesem einigermaßen zufriedenen Gedanken sank sie zurück in ihren Halbschlaf.</p><p>Den nächsten Vormittag erledigte Emily Dinge im Haushalt, immer wieder unterbrochen von Jonathan, der nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Trotzdem kam sie gut voran und als gegen Mittag das Telefon klingelte, wippte sie beschwingt im Takt eines Liedes, das ihr die ganze zeit im Kopf herumspukte. "Hallo?", fragte sie neugierig, schließlich kam es nicht so häufig vor, dass sie jemand zu dieser Zeit anrief. Erst dachte sie an einen Werbeanruf als es so komisch in der Leitung knackte, doch als sie nur lauten Atem und schließlich ein langgezogenes Stöhnen hörte, war sie mehr als geschockt. Ihr erster Instinkt war wegrennen, doch ihre Beine wollten sich kein Stück bewegen. Erst als sie mit zitternden Fingern den Hörer weiter von sich weg hielt, um aufzulegen, fühlte sie ihre Beine wieder. Im Begriff aufzulegen, zögerte Emily für einen klitzekleinen Moment und der Hörer schwebte über der Gabel. Plötzlich zuckte Emily höllisch zusammen, als die Stimme im Telefon aus Leibeskräften schrie. Die junge Mutter hörte die Stimme viel zu laut, obwohl sie das Telefon längst nicht mehr ans Ohr hielt.</p><p>"ICH HAB DICH GEFUNDEN, KLEINE SCHLAMPE! BALD, BALD BIST DU WIEDER MEIN!"</p><p>Emily gefror das Blut in den Adern und sie pfefferte das Telefon in die Ecke, wo es in Einzelteile zersprang. Am ganzen Körper stellten sich ihre Haare auf und ihre Hände zitterten entsetzlich. Selbst Jonathan hatte den Mann gehört und war unruhig geworden. Emily musste ihre Tränen zurückhalten, um nicht los zu weinen, so sehr hatte sie der Anruf geschockt. Sie hätte alles erwartet, doch nicht Bernds Stimme. Emily hätte sie überall erkannt, selbst wenn er nicht geschrien hätte. Schnell packte sie die Vorhänge ihrer Balkontür und zog sie zu, um nicht gesehen zu werden.</p><p>Emily wollte weglaufen, schreien und weinen, alles auf einmal und sie spürte, wie die Panik ihr die Brust zuschnürte. Entschlossen, ihrer Gefühle Herr zu werden, packte sie ruhig den Kinderwagen für Jonathan, um eine Runde spazieren zu gehen, Emily hoffte, dass die frische Luft ihr genug Ruhe gab, um logisch über alles nachzudenken.  Wie erwartet tat Emily die Luft sehr gut und brachte Sauerstoff in ihre panischen Gedanken und auch Jonathan war nicht mehr so unruhig. Emily überlegte, wie sie nun vorgehen sollte, sollte sie die Polizei rufen? Etwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, was. Sollte sie vielleicht nach Hause zu ihrer Mutter fahren und Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen?  Andererseits ging es um Jonathans Sicherheit und so entschloss sie sich, die Polizei zu rufen, sobald sie wieder zuhause war. Die Mittagssonne blinzelte hinter den Wolken vor und Strich Emily über das Gesicht, sodass sie stehen blieb, keine zwei Blocks von ihrer Wohnung entfernt. Während Emily noch die Sonne genoss, knallte es plötzlich laut und der Boden schien eine Sekunde zu beben. Ängstlich hielt Emily den Kinderwagen fest gepackt und blickte sich verwirrt um. Andere Spaziergänger waren ebenfalls stehen geblieben und Emily sah ein paar jüngere Männer in die Richtung ihrer Straße deuten. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schlug sie den Rückweg ein und folgte einem älterem Ehepaar, das neugierig den gleichen Weg einschlug. Emily schien der Weg zurück länger zu dauern als vorher, doch schließlich bog sie um die Ecke und sah ihre Nachbarn auf der Straße stehen.</p><p>Helle und aufgeregte Stimmen schlugen der jungen Frau entgegen, die ihre Schritte beschleunigte um zu ihren Nachbarn zu treten. "Unglaublich, so etwas.", "Was für ein Glück, dass niemand zu Hause war." Das Getuschel summte wie ein Bienenschwarm um sie herum, während Emily sich ihren Weg weiter nach vorn bahnte. Sie sah bereits Feuerwehr und Polizei direkt vor ihrem Haus stehen und ihr wurde kalt ums Herz als sie vor ihrer Wohnung ankam. Wo eigentlich ihre Orchidee im Fenster stand, starrte ihr ein rußgeschwärztes, beinahe waberndes Loch entgegen, im Inneren rauchte es und Emily meinte Flammen flackern zu sehen. Ihre Wohnung brannte!</p><p>Geschockt sah Emily zu, wie die Feuerwehr einen Angriffstrupp mit Wasserschläuchen in den Gebäudekomplex schickte, um die Flammen zu bekämpfen. Direkt neben ihr stand ihre Nachbarin von gegenüber, die sie plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung in die Arme zog und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken Strich. Emily war zu nichts anderem fähig als auf die Feuerwehr zu blicken, deren Blaulicht durch die Rauchschwaden hindurch blitzte. Eine Streifenpolizistin dirigierte die Schaulustigen weg, bis alle in großem Abstand zum Haus standen, nur die Hausbewohner standen etwas abseits, während ein weiterer, unscheinbarer Wagen in die Straße einbog.</p><p>Emily beobachtete, wie ein langer, glatzköpfiger Mann auf der Fahrerseite und eine blonde Frau mit mittellangen Haaren zur Beifahrertür ausstiegen. Die blonde Frau ging kurz zu den Streifenpolizisten hinüber, während der Mann den Zugführer der Feuerwehr aufsuchte. Beide marschierten so seelenruhig durch den Aufruhr, dass Emily sich nur vorstellen konnte, dass diese beiden häufig mit so etwas in Kontakt kamen. Jonathan regte sich erneut, vermutlich war ihm kalt und er hatte Hunger. Emily löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Nachbarin, nicht ohne dieser einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen, und ging in die Knie um gut in den Kinderwagen hinein sehen zu können, wo sie Jonathan so gut es ging zu beruhigen versuchte.</p><p>Ihre Einschätzung stellte sich als richtig heraus, als die beiden Neuankömmlinge sich bei den Hausbewohnern vorstellten. "Kriminalpolizei, mein Name ist Naseband und das ist meine Kollegin Frau Rietz. Wem gehören denn bitte die Wohnungen im Erdgeschoss?", fragte der Glatzkopf mit einer rauchigen Stimme, der bei näherem hinsehen erstaunlich viele Falten im Gesicht hatte, die meisten davon allerdings Lachfalten. Emilys Grundausbildung aus der Polizeischule trat ihr wieder in Erinnerung und sie wusste plötzlich wieder Dinge, die sie schon lange nicht mehr im Kopf hatte.<br/>Die rauchige, kratzige Stimme schloss auf einen Raucher hin, seine Lachfältchen legten die Vermutung nahe, dass er gerne oft in geselliger Runde lachte und bestimmt auch ab und an mal ein Bier genoss, die Furchen zwischen seinen Augenbrauen zeugten von viel Ernsthaftigkeit sowie von Stress und oder vielem Denken. Die Art, wie er die Kollegin und sich vorstellte, zeigte  dass sie beiden sich nahe waren oder zumindest lange eng miteinander gearbeitet hatten. All diese Dinge stürmten Emily durch den Kopf, während ihre Nachbarin sich bereits vorstellte und dann auf sie zeigte, woraufhin Emily etwas vortrat und sich ebenfalls vorstellte.</p><p>Die beiden Kommissare nahmen die beiden Erdgeschoss-Mieter etwas abseits und eröffneten ihnen, was sie von der Feuerwehr erfahren hatten: "Frau Hartig, in ihrer Wohnung wurde eine Briefbombe detoniert, welche dann den Rest ihrer Wohnung entzündet hat. Es ist beinahe alles verbrannt." Die blonde Kommissarin hatte Emily keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen und sie musste etwas an ihrer Reaktion bemerkt haben, denn sie nahm Emily mit Jonathan etwas abseits. "Frau Hartig, ich weiß es ist sehr schwer das zu verarbeiten aber sie wissen doch etwas, oder? Was ist hier passiert?"<br/>Emilys Hände zitterten wieder ganz stark und sie legte die Finger fest um den Griff des Kinderwagen um sich zu beruhigen. Jonathan quakte wieder auf, doch Emily sah sich noch nicht im Stande ihn zu beruhigen. Als Kommissarin Rietz fragte "Darf ich?", war sie beinahe erleichtert, einen kurzen Moment für sich allein zu haben. Die blonde Frau reagierte wie jeder andere Mensch, sobald er ein Baby im Arm hatte: Ihre Stimme änderte sich zu einem betüttelndem Gurren: "Na was bist du denn für ein Süßer? Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir haben, ich möchte nur, dass es dir und deiner Mama gut geht.", summte sie beruhigend, bevor sie Emily wieder mit ihren rehbraunen Augen fixierte. "Frau Hartig, ich will Ihnen wirklich nur helfen. Bitte sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist."</p><p>Und Emily hatte das erste Mal seit langem wieder das Gefühl, dass es wirklich möglich war, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Sie wusste nicht woran es genau lag, aber sie fühlte ein Zutrauen zu dieser Kommissarin und so erzählte sie ihr alles. Von Bernds Ausrastern, wie sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte, dann der Anruf heute morgen und die überstürzte Flucht aus ihrer Wohnung.<br/>Die Kommissarin hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, während sie immer noch Jonathan auf dem Arm hielt und ihn sanft wiegte.<br/>Als Emily geendet hatte, schwieg sie eine lange Zeit und starrte vor sich hin ohne so richtig wahrzunehmen, was um sie herum passierte. Erst als sie schwere Schritte hörte, riss sie sich aus ihrer Trance und folgte schließlich dem glatzköpfigen Kommissar nach Aufforderung in ihre Wohnung, denn die Feuerwehr hatte ihre Arbeit beendet.</p><p>Ihre Wohnung glich einem Ofen, alles war angekokelt und schwarz, doch am schlimmsten hatte es ihre Küche getroffen. Sie glich einem Trümmerfeld, überall lagen Glasscheiben herum und ihre Schränke waren regelrecht explodiert. Ihre Tür zum Balkon existierte nur noch als trauriges Scharnier, die Explosion hatte sie aus den Angeln gerissen und sie hatte beim Umfallen den Küchentisch erschlagen. Geschockt fragte Emily Kommissar Naseband, ob die andere Wohnung nebenan auch so aussah, doch der Polizist verneinte, ihre Wohnung hatte das meiste abbekommen. Der jungen Frau stiegen Tränen in die Augen, sie wandte den Blick von der Zerstörung ab und drehte sich um, um in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu sehen, ob noch etwas zu retten war, immer dicht gefolgt von dem Kommissar, der ihr zweiter Schatten war. Der Gang mit dem Abstellraum war schwarz und das Fenster war ebenfalls zerstört, die Überreste ihrer Orchidee lagen schwarz und traurig auf dem Boden.</p><p>Glücklicherweise sah es in ihrem Schlafzimmer anders aus, sie hielt die Tür immer geschlossen und so hatte es hier nur in Ansätzen begonnen zu brennen, als die Feuerwehr die Räume durchsucht hatte. Ihr Kleiderschrank war verschont geblieben. Einzig der Rauch hatte sich seinen Weg in das Innere gebahnt und nun stank es überall verbrannt. Emily öffnete alle Schränke, um zu sehen ob Jonathans Windeln und Kleidungsstücke Schaden genommen hatten. Erneut stellte sie nur einen Geruch nach Rauch fest. Etwas erleichtert wandte Emily sich ab, dann kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie fragte den Polizisten: "Und was nun? Ich kann hier doch nicht wohnen bleiben, was soll ich nur mit Jonathan machen?!" Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihr hoch, die sie entschlossen bekämpfte. Eine Wut und Verzweiflung bemächtigten sich ihrer und Kommissar Naseband schien das zu spüren, denn er legte ihr die Hand beruhigend auf den Arm und versprach: "Es gibt genügend Einrichtungen, die in solchen Situationen helfen. Wir finden etwas für Sie."</p><p>Und wirklich, kaum hatten die beiden die Wohnung verlassen und waren wieder an der Straße angelangt, trat die blonde Kommissarin auf sie zu und informierte sie: "Frau Hartig, ich habe eben mit der Leitung eines betreuten Wohnens für Mütter gesprochen, sie haben noch ein Zimmer frei, in dem sie die nächsten tage unterkommen können, beziehungsweise so lange wie ihre Wohnung unbewohnbar ist."</p><p>Und ehe Emily sich versah, hatten die Kommissare ihr geholfen ein paar Dinge für Jonathan zusammenzupacken und noch etwas für sie selbst. Nett wie sie waren, fuhren die Polizisten Emily noch zu ihrem neuen Heim und stellten ihr die Heimleiterin Frau Gitagel vor. Dies war eine kleinere, rundliche Frau mit glänzenden Augen und einer Menge Lachfalten im Gesicht. Die beiden Kommissare verabschiedeten sich mit der Ankündigung, sie würden am nächsten Tag morgens wiederkommen, und die junge Mutter ließ sie nicht gehen, ohne sich ausdrücklich bei beiden bedankt zu haben. Emily schätzte die Heimleiterin auf Ende 50 und die Art, mit der Frau Gitagel ihr die Wohnanlage erklärte, beruhigte sie.<br/>Als sie endlich mit Jonathan alleine im Apartment war, schien es Emily als würde ein riesen Stein von ihrer Brust fallen und als sie Jonathan in ein eigens für ihn aufgestelltes Bett gelegt hatte und sich in ihr neues, karg eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer setzte, brachen endlich alle Dämme und Emily schluchzte und weinte vor sich hin, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte und ihr der Kopf dröhnte. Schnell trank sie noch ein Glas Wasser und stapfte in ihr Bett. Und obwohl sie hundemüde war, ließ der Schlaf noch einige Zeit auf sich warten.</p><p>Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als Emily wollte, obwohl Jonathan auch bis auf einmal komplett durchgeschlafen hatte. Sie fühlte sich schlapp und geschafft, während sie sich fertig machte und dann mit Jonathan in die Stillküche ging, die auf der Etage war und für alle Mütter frei zugänglich war, falls mal Babynahrung oder ähnliches gebraucht wurde. Emily gefiel das Konzept, denn jede Mutter konnte hier nehmen, was sie brauchte, sollte ein akuter Notstand eintreten und wenn sie mal wieder einkaufen war und etwas mehr Geld hatte, konnte sie direkt wieder auffüllen.<br/>Auf dem Weg traf sie eine andere Mutter, die auf der selben Etage war und sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, während die beiden Babys tranken. Die beiden unterhielten sich so gut, dass Emily bei einem beiläufigen Blick auf die Uhr zusammen zuckte und sich schnell verabschiedete, denn es war bereits kurz vor neun und sie wusste nicht, wann genau die Kommissare kommen würden.<br/>Als sie wieder vor ihrer Wohnung ankam, stand da bereits die blonde Kommissarin Rietz und neben ihr stand ein großer, gutaussehender Mann mit Lederjacke und Schal, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte.</p><p>Emily machte sich bemerkbar und entschuldigte sich bei der Kommissarin, die abwinkte und stattdessen ihren Kollegen vorstellte: "Das ist Herr Grass, er ist mein Kollege, ebenso wie Kommissar Ritter, der ebenfalls an dem Fall arbeitet. Der Kollege wird später zu uns stoßen, jetzt müssen wir erst noch einmal reden." Emily bat die Polizisten mit klopfendem Herzen in ihr neues Zuhause und wartete ab, was sie besprechen wollten. Sie musste nicht lang warten  denn kaum hatten sie sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt, zog Kommissar Grass einen Umschlag aus der Jacke und reichte ihn Emily. "Das haben wir im Briefkasten Ihrer Wohnung gefunden. Sie scheinen schon etwas länger gestalkt worden zu sein, ehe der Täter sich entschieden hat, die Bombe zu platzieren." Emily zog die Fotos aus dem Umschlag und ihr wurde unglaublich kalt. Was sie in der Hand hielt waren Bilder aus den unterschiedlichsten Situationen, wie sie im Bademantel durch ihre Wohnung lief, wie sie Jonathan stillte, wie sie in der Küche essen zubereitete.</p><p>Bernd.</p><p>Er musste schon länger gewusst haben, wo sie wohnte. Es hätte schon so viel passieren können, Emily wagte es gar nicht, sich alles auszumalen. Die blonde Polizistin sah sie mitfühlend an. "Es wäre gut, wenn sie uns sagen könnten, wo sie ihren Exfreund zuletzt gesehen haben. Und am besten sagen Sie uns noch seinen vollen Namen, seine letzte Adresse und ein Foto, wenn sie haben. Wir würden ihn gern zur Fahndung ausschreiben. Auf jeden Fall wird sich ein Team von uns vorerst immer in Ihrer Nähe aufhalten, damit wir zuschlagen können, sollte Ihr Exfreund auf die Idee kommen, bei Ihnen aufzutauchen. Wir haben das mit der Heimleitung geklärt und wir bekommen ein Zimmer auf der Etage, schräg gegenüber."<br/>Emily beruhigte sich etwas, die Aussicht auf Polizeischutz gab ihr etwas Zuversicht zurück. Bernd durfte nicht weiter frei umherlaufen, am Ende würde er Jonathan etwas antun und das konnte Emily nicht verantworten, Jonathan hat nichts damit zu tun.</p><p>Die Kommissare verabschiedeten sich, um ihre neue Wohnung und die Begebenheiten zu erkunden, sodass Emily Ruhe hatte. Sie fühlte sich so erledigt, dass sie sich zusammen mit Jonathan hinlegte und das erste Mal wieder das Gefühl hatte, sie hatte nichts zu befürchten. Entsprechend schnell schlief sie ein und schreckte erst hoch, als es an der Tür klingelte. Jonathan hingegen war bereits wach und brummte leicht prustend vor sich hin und Emily nahm ihn kurzerhand hoch, um die Tür zu öffnen. In der Erwartung, dass es die Kommissare waren, öffnete sie die Tür und grüßte höflich, doch es waren weder Frau Rietz, noch Herr Grass.</p><p>Vor ihrer Tür stand Robert, der die Hand, mit der er eben zum Klopfen ansetzen wollte, überrascht sinken ließ. Auch fand er als erstes seine Sprache wieder. "Du?!", keuchte er und blickte sie an, als wäre sie ein Geist. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Jonathan und seine Züge wurden weicher. "Ist das dein Sohn? Er ist süß." Emily nickte nur, sie wusste nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen, daher bat sie Robert hinein. Als sie beide mit Tee versorgt hatte und sie gemütlich im Wohnzimmer beieinander saßen, während Jonathan in seiner Wiege lag, brachte sie den Mut auf, ihn zu fragen: "Was tust du hier? Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?" Das war die erste Frage, die sie sich gestellt hatte und auch die Antwort, die sie am meisten interessierte. Verlegen kratzte sich Robert am Kopf. "Also eigentlich wusste ich nicht, dass du hier bist... ich bin wegen der Arbeit hier."<br/>Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, "Kommissar Ritter, zu Ihrer Verfügung, Madame." Emilys Augen wurden groß: "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du jetzt bei der Kripo bist! Du hast echt was geleistet in dem Jahr!" Robert grinste: "Ja, das kann man so sagen, die Kollegen hier sind Top und auch wenn ich der Jüngste bin, wir kommen alle super klar. Aber genug von mir, erzähl was dir passiert ist. Dein Ex bedroht dich? Ist das der Grund, warum du damals so... abweisend warst? Warst du da schon mit ihm zusammen und er hat dich geschlagen?" Emily nickte und berichtete Robert alles, was sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen zugetragen hatte. Roberts Miene verfinsterte sich immer mehr und Emily konnte sehen, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte. Um ihn etwas zu beruhigen, legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm und Robert griff danach und hielt sie ganz fest. Emily stockte der Atem.</p><p>Kaum hatte er ihre Hand berührt, knistert die Luft, als hätte sie sich aufgeladen und Emily merkte, dass es Robert ähnlich ging. Nichts, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, hatte sich geändert, die Gefühle und die Anziehung hatten nur geschlafen, geruht bis zu dem Moment an dem sie sich wieder treffen sollten.<br/>Diesem Moment.<br/>Hier und jetzt. Und als wären beide im gleichen Moment aus Ihren Träumen aufgewacht, neigten sie einander die Köpfe zu und versanken in einem zärtlichen, beinahe schüchternen Kuss. Emily spürte die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flattern, als sie völlig vertieft nach seinem Haar griff. Es fühlte sich genauso an, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte und auch sein Geruch war identisch und Emily genoss das Gefühl der Geborgenheit.</p><p>Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und beide lösten sich schwer atmend voneinander, Robert lief einen Hauch rosa an, während er seine Hand vorsichtig wegzog und sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte um seine Kollegen herein zu lassen.<br/>Emily schwirrte der Kopf.<br/>So viel war in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl sie wäre wieder ein Jahr jünger. Zwischen ihr und Robert hatte sich nichts geändert, die Anziehung war immer noch da und er hatte sie auch gespürt, sonst hätte er sie niemals geküsst. Emily Strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und drapierte sie über der linken Schulter, wo sie gedankenverloren begann, einen Zopf zu flechten. Was würde Robert dazu sagen, dass er ein Vater war?<br/>Die Kommissare kamen leise schwatzend ins Wohnzimmer und Robert setzte gerade an, etwas zu sagen, während sein Blick aus dem Fenster glitt.</p><p>Auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell.<br/>Robert brüllte laut: "Alle runter!", dann packte er Emily und zog sie auf die Couch in Deckung. Seine Kollegin hatte Schutz hinter der Tür gesucht und Roberts Kollege Grass hatte auf halbem Weg hinab Jonathan gesehen, den Jungen aus der Wiege gezogen und mit ihm hinter dem Beistelltisch Deckung gesucht. Beinahe hätten sie es auch geschafft, doch die Fensterscheibe knirschte und es knallte einmal laut, als die Kugel hindurch schlug und Gerrit Grass war nicht schnell genug unten. Emily konnte nichts sehen doch Jonathan schrie gequält auf.</p><p>Panik bemächtigte sich Emily und die junge Mutter wollte weg, zu ihrem Kind, ihn beschützen, doch Robert hielt sie fest auf den Boden gepinnt, sodass sie sich kaum rühren konnte. "Ruhig bleiben, Emily, wir müssen warten. Es ist alles gut, Jonathan geht es auch gut. Es ist nichts passiert, also bitte, bitte bleib unten!", beschwor sie der Polizist, rückte aber soweit zur Seite, dass Emily unter dem Tisch durch Jonathan sehen konnte. Ihr Junge schrie laut, schien aber außer einem großen Schrecken nichts abbekommen zu haben. Anders sah es hingegen bei Kommissar Grass aus, seine Jacke war auf der rechten Schulter aufgeschnitten und ein leichtes Rinnsal Blut sickerte daraus vor. Der Polizist sah ihren Blick und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.<br/>Im Hintergrund schob sich Alexandra Rietz vorsichtig in Richtung Fenster und gab nach einem Blick hinaus Entwarnung. Robert half Emily hoch, während Gerrit Jonathan an seine Kollegin übergab, die sofort zur jungen Mutter ans Sofa trat. Robert drückte Emily noch einmal kurz den Arm, dann schwang er das große Fenster auf und ließ sich auf den Rasen davor fallen, dicht gefolgt von seinem Kollegen.</p><p>Als Emily endlich Jonathan im Arm hatte und wirklich mit eigenen Augen sah, dass ihm nichts passiert war, da brachen Tränen der Erleichterung aus ihr heraus, die die hemmungslos schluchzen ließen. Sie spürte die Hand der Polizistin auf ihrem Arm und wollte sich gern bedanken, doch nichts außer Tränen wollte ihren Körper verlassen. Wie lange sie dort saß wusste sie nicht, allerdings hatte Kommissarin Rietz in der Zeit Verstärkung gerufen und einen neuen Tee zur Beruhigung aufgesetzt. Irgendwann war Jonathan trotz der ganzen Aufregung wieder eingeschlafen und Emily wischte sich ganz undamenhaft mit dem Handrücken über die Nase.<br/>Es beunruhigte sie sehr, dass Robert noch nicht zurück war und bang blickte sie aus dem Fenster. Die blonde Kommissarin trat zu ihr und reichte ihr eine dampfende Tasse Tee, bevor sie sich räusperte: "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, meine Kollegen sind erfahren, sie werden den Täter fassen." Emily nickte abwesend und so hörte sie nicht wirklich zu, während die Polizistin weitersprach. Die junge Frau riss sich mit Gewalt aus ihren Gedanken und fokussierte ihren Blick auf die blonde Frau vor ihr. "Wie bitte? Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte sie vorsichtig in der Hoffnung die Kommissarin nicht gekränkt zu haben. Doch Alexandra Rietz lächelte nur und wiederholte sich: "Ich denke, Sie machen sich nur geringfügig Gedanken darum, ob meine Kollegen den Täter fassen und stattdessen mehr Sorgen um Robert und dass er das Kind ablehnen wird, wenn er es herausfindet, oder etwa nicht?"</p><p>Emily wollte widersprechen aber ihr Mund klappte auf und zu ohne, dass Worte herauskamen. War sie so offensichtlich?<br/>Die blonde Kommissarin schüttelte ihren Kopf und die Haarsträhnen flogen nur so durch die Luft. "Es war eher so ein Gefühl, nennen Sie es Instinkt, als ich Ihr Kind das erste Mal gesehen habe, hatte ich das Gefühl ich würde in ein altes Bilderalbum meines Kollegen blicken. Und vorhin an der Tür hatten wir ein kurzes Gespräch darüber, dass Sie sich kennen und etwas miteinander hatten. Er hat uns gebeten uns normal zu verhalten." Sie kicherte etwas und fuhr dann fort. "Dabei waren ihm seine Gefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich bin sowieso überrascht, dass er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen sich und dem Kind noch nicht erkannt hat, er ist doch sonst so aufmerksam. Ich finde, man erkennt sofort, dass Robert der Vater des Kleinen ist."</p><p>Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie erschrocken herumfahren, denn Robert stand in der Tür, die klinke noch in der Hand und in völliger Schockstarre.<br/>"Sag das nochmal Alex!"</p><p>Seine Kollegin zwinkerte ihm zu: "Er hat deine Nase. Und wenn er alt genug ist, hat er bestimmt auch deine Augen." Robert war überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen und blickte Emily an, als ob sie die Einzige wäre, die ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde. Vorsichtig nickte Emily zur Zustimmung und konnte im nächsten Moment nicht mehr atmen, weil Robert seine Arme so fest um sie geschlungen hatte als würde er sie erdrücken wollen. "Das habe ich mir immer gewünscht, eine eigene Familie. Schon als wir zusammen waren, habe ich mich gefragt ob du genauso fühlst wie ich und wir einen Schritt in diese Richtung tun können.", flüsterte er bewegt und Emily meinte, Tränen in seinen Worten hören zu können.</p><p>Robert löste sich von ihr und kniete vor ihr nieder, seine Hände fest mit ihren verschränkt und geröteten Augen. "Emily ich weiß jetzt, dass ich uns niemals hätte aufgeben dürfen. Wirst du mir verzeihen?"<br/>Tränen der Erleichterung schossen Emily in die Augen und sie nickte deutlich, doch Robert war noch nicht fertig. "Ich habe noch eine unglaublich wichtige Frage: Darf ich Vater für Jonathan sein?"</p><p>Bang blickte er Emily an, doch ihr entschlüpfte ein Giggeln und Robert schien Panik zu bekommen und schnell erlöste sie ihn mit einem ja. Emily meinte den Stein von Roberts Brust fallen zu hören, bevor sie ihn umarmte und ihren Kopf an seine Wange legte.<br/>Beide vergaßen die Welt um sich herum und lösten sich erst voneinander als Jonathan aufwachte. Robert traute sich, nahm den Jungen auf den Arm und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her während er ihm beruhigend zuredete. Emily saß auf dem Sofa und beobachtete die beiden verträumt. Sie sah Jonathan glücklich quäken, Robert betrachtete ihn verzückt und mit Liebe in den Augen. In diesem Moment wusste Sie, dass sie zu Robert gehörte.<br/>Jonathan, Robert und sie würden eine tolle Familie werden. Belustigt über ihre eigene Sentimentalität stand Emily lächelnd auf um zu ihren Männern hinüber zu gehen, die schon auf sie warteten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>